


Sleep

by CrowCoffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowCoffee/pseuds/CrowCoffee
Summary: So this is the first fic I've writen in years. I hope you liked it✨





	Sleep

One thing Jonathan had noticed while living with Ed was the fact that Edward, despite always being such a loud person, could move as silent as a cat if he desired to do so. Which, granted, wasn't very often, but the few times it did happen, it shocked the tall man, so when he felt Edwards warm hand on his shoulder he flinched, no matter how much he wanted to ignore the fact that he did.

“Jon it's 4am, you didn't sleep last night and I can't remember seeing you eat for two days straight. You wont get very far like that. At least take a nap.“

The serious concern in Eds voice almost made Jon consider a nap. But he had work to do.

“Can't. Too close to finishing this batch of toxin, 's a special mix.“ 

The less he slept the stronger his southern accent got, and combined with the tired slurring of words and his usual calm and silent voice it was quite hard to understand him sometimes.   
Luckily Edward was used to it by now, he has seen him worse. He also seemed to really like his accent, for some reason.

Another hand came to rest on his other shoulder, softly massaging the tense parts of his neck.   
Jonathan sighed, involuntarily leaning into Eds hands.   
He didn't notice the fact that he closed his eyes until he felt lips softly touch his forhead.

“Just a nap? I've been bored and lonely all day, I think you owe me something.“ Ed bribed

“I don't owe ya shit.“ Jon sighed, still enjoying the massage.  
He could feel Edward huff, and his hands tightening for a secound, obviously displeased by Jons protest. After a few secounds he seemed to relax.

“Jon, what do you want me to do, beg?“ he asked, slightly frustrated   
Jon smiled lazily.

“As much 's I'd love to hear that, we both know you're too damn proud ta beg anyways.“

“Pretty please?“ 

“That was the saddest attempt of begging I've ever heard, Edward.“ 

“Oh excuse me for wanting you to not crash headfirst into your precious toxin when you are inevitably going to fall asleep down here!“ Edward was getting frustrated again, fingers tensing up, most likely without him even noticing.  
Jon let out a long sigh. He wasn't in the mood to fight, and if he was being honest, too tired.   
Edward was right. He wouldn't be productive anyways. 

“Just a nap.“ he stated, getting up.  
Edward was about to take a step back to give Jon some space, when the taller man grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.   
Jon pressed a quick kiss onto Eds lips and mumbeled a silent “Thanks“ before leaving the small office.  
Edward, being proud of himself for getting his way, smiled and quickly followed Jonathan into the bedroom, looking forward to curling up next to his partner again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've writen in years. I hope you liked it✨


End file.
